Yugioh Arc V: Prelude Duels
by Shadow0907
Summary: The war is beginning, and this is only the prelude to a war that will shake all dimensions. With these duels, the dice of fate are rolled, and the duelists must fight to win against their foes. Academia, Security, even the Resistance fight against the heroes, and this is but the first page.


**Just to clarify here, the duels here will be made with either OC's or characters that will be introduced in the upcoming Arc-V crossover fanfic that have appeared in either previous Yugioh generations or a different series entirely. I won't spoil any major reveals for now, but there will be at least some considering that this will be introducing an OC and a new character in the world.**

**Duels in this universe will fall under Master Rule 3, which means Vrains and Link monsters will not be included. I apologize if you want to see people like Yusaku, Varis, etc cetera, but I do not plan to include people like them in this expanded Arc-V universe. One of my other OC's, Blackness, is planning something, and he has an agent in the Synchro Dimension from a different universe inside it.**

**Of course, I also have disclaimers at the ready. Yugioh is currently owned by Konami, and any characters I use that are not from that series will be listed with their owners and origins. The only thing I own would be my OC's. The purpose of this fanfic is to satisfy the readers, and I hope you enjoy these duels in preparation for the main event.**

**Yugioh Arc-V: Prelude Duels**

**Duel 1: The Warriors and the Dragons!**

**Kira (OC) vs. Nova (Azure Strike Gunvolt. Owner: Inti Creates)**

**Synchro Dimension (Tops)**

**7:00 PM**

Sector Security was cleaning up an area that had been the site of a Commons-initiated riot. The ringleader of the riot, one Shinji Weber, had escaped custody, forcing security to sweep the area, searching for commons. The commander of the security forces was a boy of 14 years of age with red eyes, spiky purple hair with one white spike, wearing a black uniform with gold, purple, and white highlights, gold buttons, a cape, and black shoes with white highlights. The securities each had similar outfits, and some were using their hard light duel disks to search and capture commons by way of Goyo monsters.

Suddenly, a sleek, black d-wheel drove past some of the Security officers, stopping only for the boy. The driver was a boy in his 20th year who wore a black helmet, black and red pants, grey coat, and white shoes. He disembarked his d-wheel before removing his helmet to reveal white hair and bright, green eyes.

**(Music: Yugioh Tag Force 5D's villain encounter music. Copyright: Konami)**

"Ah, the Arcadia Movement decided to introduce themselves. Tell me, what does Divine seek from us?" the boy asked.

"It's more what I seek from you, Sector Security Vice Director Nova." the boy responded.

"Oh? What could you seek from me alone?"

"I know that you've only been here for a few weeks, yet you have your position now."

Nova arched an eyebrow. "You've been digging deep. If you want to talk like that, then I suppose it's fair to refer to you as the Arcadia Movement's Massacre Soldier, Kira."

"Tch… I'll have to remove you if you keep using that tongue." Kira stated as he readied his old-world duel disk.

**(Note: In this expanded universe, certain duelists will have hard light duel disks while others use standard duel disks that produce only holograms, allowing for things like psychic duelists and shadow duels.)**

"So be it. The president has already taught me how to play this game professionally." Nova stated as he readied his hard light duel disk.

'That, and I can't bring out fusion or Xyz monsters with Roget watching. I'll have to use the PSY-Frames for this one.' Nova thought.

"And I need to take my new deck out for a test drive. A psychic duelist like you will be the perfect test of my skill."

"Perhaps you'll be more willing to answer once I beat you down."

"Go ahead. Let's start."

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"DUEL!"

**Kira: 4000 LP**

**Nova: 4000 LP**

**Turn 1: Nova**

"I'll start. I draw." Nova stated as he drew his cards, and studied them.

"I'll start small to see what you come up with. I activate the spell card, Emergency Teleporter!" Nova stated.

**Emergency Teleporter**

**Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Psychic-Type monster from your hand or deck, but banish it during the End Phase of this turn.**

"And I use it to bring out PSY-Framegear Delta from my deck!" Nova continued as he placed the card on his disk, allowing his monster to come out of the portal created.

**PSY-Framegear Delta**

**Level 2**

**Light Attribute **

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 1200**

**DEF: 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and one PSY-Frame Driver from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy that Spell Card. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect.**

"Then I'll normal summon Reinforced Human Psychic Borg from my hand!"

**Reinforced Human Psychic Borg**

**Level 4**

**Earth Attribute**

**Psychic/Effect**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 800**

**Up to twice per turn, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK.**

"Of course, neither of them will be staying for long, because I tune my level 2 PSY-Framegear Delta to my level 4 Reinforced Human Psychic Borg!" Nova stated as the monsters prepared to Synchro Summon.

"Synchro Summon! Level 6 HTS Psyhemuth! Drop in to feast on this infidel!" Nova shouted as the beast appeared.

**HTS Psyhemuth**

**Level 6**

**Earth Attribute**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 2400**

**DEF: 1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish that monster, also banish this card.**

Once it appeared, it roared at Kira.

"Hey, easy. You'll get your chance next turn. I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Nova stated.

**Turn 2: Kira**

"I see hard-light weapons like yours are ornery. But what you don't have…" Kira stated as he smiled ominously.

**(OST: Yugioh Tag Force 5: Dark Ruler)**

"IS PURE PSYCHIC POWER! LET ME SHOW YOU WHY THEY CALL ME THE MASSACRE SOLDIER! I DRAW!" Kira screamed and laughed madly.

"You'll see why they fear me soon enough!I bring out Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing and use his ability! By discarding 2 Yang Zing cards, I can bring out a Yang Zing monster with 0 Attack and one with 0 Defense from my deck, in exchange for having to banish them at the end of my turn! Arrive, Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing and Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing!"

**Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing**

**Level 2**

**Dark Attribute**

**Wyrm/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2000**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing". If you control no other monsters: You can send 2 "Yang Zing" cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 ATK and 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 DEF from your Deck, but banish them during the End Phase. You can only use 1 "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

**Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing**

**Level 4**

**Fire Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

**Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing**

**Level 2**

**Water Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2000**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material is unaffected by Trap effects.**

"Heh… HAHAHA! It's time for the shining lord to surface and end your pathetic life! I tune my level 2 Jiaotu to Suanni and Bixi!" Kira stated as his monsters prepared to synchro summon.

"Sacred Dragon born from light! Ascend, and purge those that are unworthy to face your power! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Arrive, Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing!" Kira chanted as his monster appeared on the field.

**Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing**

**Level 8**

**Light Attribute**

**Wyrm/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 2300**

**DEF: 2600**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Wyrm-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of different original Attributes of the Wyrm-Type monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; shuffle them into the Deck. Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control and 1 Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard; destroy that card on the field, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from the Graveyard.**

The dragon roared as several bolts of lightning struck.

"And don't think any trap cards are gonna save your life! Bixi makes it immune to traps, and Suanni gives it a 500 point boost to both Attack and Defense!" Kira warned as a blue and red aura surrounded Baxia.

**ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800**

**DEF: 2600 + 500 = 3100**

"And that's not even counting its special ability! I can take cards on the field equal to the amount of attributes used for its Synchro Summon and shuffle them back into the deck where they couldn't hurt a fly! Then again, flies can't really go out with an audible POP! Hahahaaaa! Go, Baxia! Shining Light!" Kira informed as his monster forced Nova's cards out of the field.

"Even so, I still have one trap card left." Nova clarified.

"SO!?"

"So, I'm going to take one of the cards you targeted and activate it before it gets returned to the deck! Trap Card, Jar of Greed!"

**Jar of Greed**

**Trap Card**

**Draw 1 Card.**

"This allows me to draw a card!" Nova stated as he drew.

"SO FREAKING WHAT!? I STILL HAVE BAXIA! WHAT COULD ONE MEASLY LITTLE CARD DO AGAINST IT!?" Kira screamed in outrage.

"BAXIA! ATTACK NOW! SLAUGHTER HIM WITH GREAT LIGHT BLAST!" Kira commanded.

Baxia fired a light yellow beam from its mouth, before being stopped by a monster.

"What the heck!?" Kira asked in confusion.

"It's not what one card can do, it's 3. By activating the effect of PSY-Framegear Beta, I was able to bring it out along with PSY-Frame Driver from my hand because you declared your attack. But this isn't the only thing I'll do to cut off your assault."

**PSY-Framegear Beta**

**Level 1**

**Light Attribute**

**Psychic/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 700**

**DEF: 0**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control no monsters: You can Special Summon both this card from your hand and one PSY-Frame Driver from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and if you do, negate that activation, and if you do that, destroy the attacking monster. During the End Phase, banish the face-up monsters Special Summoned by this effect.**

**PSY-Frame Driver**

**Level 6**

**Light Attribute**

**Psychic/Normal**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 0**

**A Psychic soldier that rides into battle against the Security Forces on currents of lightning, using an automatic amplifier called "PSY-Frame".**

"PSY-Framegear Beta also destroys the attacking monster! Deflect that chaotic blast!" Nova stated as his monster absorbed the energy before sending it back at the attacker, destroying it instantly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? A MEMBER OF SECURITY THAT'S ACTUALLY BETTER THAN ME!?" Kira screamed as his monster was destroyed.

"And to add insult to injury, I'll activate the Urgent Tuning Trap Card!" Nova revealed his final trap.

**Urgent Tuning**

**Trap Card**

**During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster using monsters you control.**

"Now I can Synchro Summon during your battle phase! This is where I get serious!" Nova stated as his new monsters prepared to Synchro Summon.

"Great warrior of storms! Build from what was left behind, and continue forward for a new era of peace! Synchro Summon! Awaken, PSY-Framelord Zeta!" Nova stated as his monster appeared through way of thunder striking to reveal an armored figure riding the thunder before stopping in front of the opponent.

**PSY-Framelord Zeta**

**Level 7**

**Light Attribute**

**Psychic/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 2500**

**DEF: 1800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; banish both that monster and this card from the field, but return them in your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target one other "PSY-Frame" card in your Graveyard; return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, add that target to your hand.**

"Tch… you outplayed me, but I will not be stopped! I set a card face-down and pass the turn to you. Make your move." Kira stated as he ended his turn.

**Turn 3: Nova**

"And you'll learn to regret challenging me. I draw." Nova drew his card, and grimaced upon seeing it.

"You'll survive another turn. Zeta, attack him directly." Nova commanded his monster, which then proceeded to gather several bolts of lightning in its fists, before launching them at Kira.

**Kira: LP 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

"I'll then set a card face-down, and end my turn." Nova stated as he ended his turn.

**Turn 4: Kira**

"My turn. Draw!" Kira stated as he drew his card, and smiled upon seeing it.

"You're in trouble, now. I activate the Spell Card, Yang Zing Path!"

**Yang Zing Path**

**Spell Card**

**Target 3 "Yang Zing" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Yang Zing Path" per turn.**

"Since I have 3 Yang Zing monsters in the Graveyard, I can take those monsters and put them back in my deck, and then I get to draw 2 cards as compensation!" Kira stated as he shuffled and drew.

"Perfect. I set a monster face-down, along with 2 face-down spell or trap cards. I end my turn. Attack me, if you dare." Kira stated as he ended his turn.

"So be it. I draw." Nova said as he drew.

"You're still lucky. Zeta, send his monster where it can't hide!" Nova commanded as his monster sent out several bolts of lightning to destroy the hidden monster.

"You're gonna regret that! The continuous trap, Yang Zing Creation! When you destroy a monster I control, I can bring out another!" Kira countered.

**Yang Zing Creation**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck, except Synchro Monsters.**

"Is that so? Then I'll have to cancel that attack." Nova stated.

"WRONG! YANG ZING UNLEASHED WILL CHANGE THAT!" Kira screamed as he activated another trap.

**Yang Zing Brutality**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**All monsters your opponent controls must attack, if able. During either player's Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can send this face-up card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using 1 or more "Yang Zing" monsters you control as Synchro Materials.**

"WITH THIS, YOU HAVE TO ATTACK ME!" Kira stated.

"Blast. Zeta, attack!" Nova stated as his monster prepared to attack. Zeta then fired several bolts of lighting at Kira's face-down monster, which was another Suanni.

**Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing**

**Level 4**

**Fire Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

"And now that Suanni is destroyed, I can activate its effect! Joined by Yang Zing Creation, I can bring out 2 monsters at once! Arrive, Jiaotu and Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing!" Kira stated as his 2 monsters appeared.

**Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing**

**Level 2**

**Dark Attribute**

**Wyrm/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2000**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing". If you control no other monsters: You can send 2 "Yang Zing" cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 ATK and 1 "Yang Zing" monster with 0 DEF from your Deck, but banish them during the End Phase. You can only use 1 "Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

**Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing**

**Level 3**

**Earth Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 1600**

**DEF: 0 **

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material cannot be destroyed by battle.**

"Let's start the main event! Due to the abilities of my Yang Zing monsters, I can Synchro Summon during your turn by using only my great beasts! I tune my level 2 Jiaotu to my level 3 Bi'an!" Kira stated as his new monsters prepared to Synchro Summon.

"Dragon guardian of royal origin! Awaken, and halt the oppressors that fight you! Synchro summon! Awaken, Denglong, First of the Yang Zing! Protect yourself in defense mode!" Kira chanted as his monster appeared.

**Denglong, First of the Yang Zing**

**Level 5**

**Light Attribute**

**Wyrm/Synchro/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 2800**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Yang Zing" card from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can send 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; this card's Level becomes the sent monster's. If this face-up card leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck. You can only Special Summon "Denglong, First of the Yang Zing(s)" once per turn.**

"When he's summoned, I can take a Yang Zing card and add it to my hand! I choose Yang Zing Prana! And by the way, here's the ability of Bi'an! Bi'an makes Denglong indestructible by battle!" Kira stated as he added a card to his hand while a brown aura surrounded Denglong.

'Tch… since that thing isn't in attack mode, I can't force it out with Zeta.' Nova thought.

"I end the battle phase, and end my turn." Nova concluded.

"Hmm… sounds like you're out of tricks! Draw!" Kira stated as he drew, and smiled upon seeing it.

"You're dead, but first, Yang Zing Prana!" Kira stated as he activated his card. Several streams of yellow energy and small mountains emerged upon its arrival.

**Yang Zing Prana**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**This card gains these effects, based on the number of different Attributes "Yang Zing" monsters in your Graveyard have.**

**2 or more: All "Yang Zing" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK.**

**3 or more: If a "Yang Zing" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card to the Graveyard instead.**

**4 or more: Your opponent cannot Set monsters. Change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to Attack Position.**

**5 or more: You can send this card to the Graveyard; destroy all cards on the field.**

"Now I gain effects based on the Yang Zing monster cards with different attributes in my Graveyard!" Kira informed as Denglong absorbed some of the yellow streams.

"Since I have 2 or more Yang Zing monsters with different attributes, my Yang Zing monsters gain 500 extra attack points!" Kira continued.

**ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000**

"But that's not the end of it! Come forth, another Suanni!" Kira stated as he brought out another copy of Suanni.

**Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing**

**Level 4**

**Fire Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

"And Prana applies to all of my Yang Zing Monsters!" Kira stated as Suanni absorbed several yellow streams like Denglong did.

**ATK: 1900 + 500 = 2400**

"But neither of them will be staying, because I have something that will annihilate you! I tune my level 5 Denglong with my level 4 Suanni!" Kira stated as his monsters prepared to synchro summon.

"Sacred dragon born from the light! Ascend to a higher plane where Baxia could not, and end this fool who dares to challenge a god! SYNCHRO SUMMON! AWAKEN, MY GOD! CHAOFENG, PHANTOM OF THE YANG ZING!" Kira shouted as a dragon with birdlike features descended from the skies themselves.

**Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing**

**Level 9**

**Light Attribute**

**Wyrm/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 2800**

**DEF: 2200**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**While this Synchro Summoned card is on the field, your opponent cannot activate effects of monsters with the same original Attributes(s) as the "Yang Zing" monster(s) used for the Synchro Summon of this card. When this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Tuner monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, when a monster(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck, in Defense Position, whose original Attribute matches the original Attribute that 1 of those destroyed monsters had on the field.**

The dragon roared like a bird as it arrived. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Kira laughed.

"I activate Zeta's-" Nova began before being interrupted.

"Oh, shut up about Zeta already! Due to Chaofeng's ability, you can't activate the effects of monsters with the same attributes as it's materials! I used fire and light to form this mighty dragon, and the aura of fire and the prana take hold of my dragon and increase its strength! I guess you could say… IT'S OVER 3,000!" Kira shouted as a red aura surrounded Chaofeng as it absorbed the energy of the Prana.

**ATK: 2800 + 500 + 500 = 3800**

**DEF: 2200 + 500 = 2700**

"Oh, this is gonna suck." Nova commented in defeat.

"Oh, you bet it will! Chaofeng, entertain the crowd with the greatest display of power! CHAOS… BLAST!" Kira shouted as his monster fired a massive energy beam at Zeta, piercing its heart area and ending directly at Nova's feet, causing some debris to fly out and cut Nova.

**Nova: LP: 4000 - 1300 = 2700**

"HAH! Now to activate my lord and savior's other effect! When one of your monsters goes to the dirt hole, I can bring out a Yang Zing monster with the same attribute as it! Come forth, Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing!" Kira stated as Chaofeng opened a portal, allowing his monster to appear.

**Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing**

**Level 1**

**Light Attribute**

**Wyrm/Tuner/Effect**

**ATK: 0**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck, except "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing". When a "Yang Zing" monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing" effect per turn, and only once per turn.**

"Pitiful! Chiwen, gather the energy of the Prana and prepare for the final blow!" Kira stated as Chiwen absorbed the energy of the Prana.

**ATK: 0 + 500 = 500**

"That's enough for now. If you want to save yourself, you better do it fast." Kira stated as he ended his turn.

**Turn 5: Nova**

"I draw." Nova stated as he drew his card, and upon seeing it, and idea came into his head.

"I activate Psychic Overload! By placing 3 Psychic-Type monsters in my graveyard back in my deck, I can draw 2 cards!" Nova stated as he revealed his trap.

**Psychic Overload**

**Trap Card**

**Target 3 Psychic-Type Monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 3 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards.**

Nova then shuffled select cards from his graveyard into his deck, and drew 2 new cards.

Nova considered his options, before recalling a conversation he had with the director of security.

**Flashback**

Nova stood in a building talking to the director of security.

"Tell me, Roget, why have you called me here so early?" Nova asked.

"Blackness advised me to supply you with fusion cards, for what reason I cannot discern. I'd speak against bringing a foreign method into this dimension, but Blackness told me the other option was to let Godwin take control of security by forcing private information out to the public. I couldn't have that, so I'll have to give you these." the man named 'Roget' stated as he went to pick up several cards, before handing them to Nova.

"Are you bluffing?" Nova asked.

"I wouldn't bluff about your master." Roget stated as Nova took the cards from his hand.

**End of Flashback**

'Yes… I wonder how I could have forgotten about that conversation.' Nova thought as he surveyed the card in his hand.

'Kira has left me no other option. This I must use to claim victory.'

"I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!" Nova cried as he activated his card.

"What the hay!? Fusion? What is this devilry?" Kira asked in shock.

**Miracle Synchro Fusion**

**Spell Card**

**Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that lists a Synchro Monster as a Fusion Material Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

"By banishing the materials from the field or my grave that include a Synchro Monster, I can bring out the true warrior of the Psychics!" Nova stated as PSY-Framelord Zeta and PSY-Framegear Beta were removed from the grave and fused together.

"I fusion summon! PSY-Framelord Chi!" Nova stated as he placed his monster on his duel disk.

**PSY-Framelord Chi**

**Level 10**

**Light Attribute**

**Psychic/Fusion/Effect**

**ATK: 3000**

**DEF: 3000**

**1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type Tuner Monster**

**While this card is face-up on the field or in the Graveyard, the effects of your opponent's monsters are negated. Up to 3 times per turn, you can banish 1 card your opponent controls. If this card would leave the field and not go to the GY or Banished Zone, you can instead destroy this card. During either player's turn. if this card is in your Graveyard, you can return 1 "PSY-Frame" Monster from your Graveyard or Banished Zone to your Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

The monster that appeared looked as if Zeta had gathered several pieces of power armor and upgraded itself to truly ride the lightning. In addition, it sported several wings of electricity.

"What is this creature?" Kira asked in confusion.

"I activate Chi's special ability! Up to three times per turn-" Nova began, before being interrupted again.

"Nine Pillars of Yang Zing will stop that effect!" Kira stated as he activated his counter trap.

**Nine Pillars of Yang Zing**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated, and you control a "Yang Zing" card: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck, then destroy 1 other "Yang Zing" card you control.**

"Your effect is cancelled! You spent that card for nothing!" Kira stated as Chi was destroyed.

"Now to sacrifice Chiwen to bring out the third Suanni in this duel!" Kira stated as Chiwen was consumed by light, forcing it's soul out while Suanni possessed it and transformed it into the form of Suanni.

**Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing**

**Level 4**

**Fire Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 1900**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). A Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains 500 ATK and DEF.**

"And Prana still exists!" Kira stated as more energy waves went into Suanni.

**ATK 1900 + 500 = 2400**

"And I'm not even counting the power of Chiwen! Bring out Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing for me!" Kira stated as yet another monster appeared.

**Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing**

**Level 5**

**Dark Attribute**

**Wyrm/Effect**

**ATK: 2200**

**DEF: 0**

**When this card you control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Yang Zing" monster from your Deck in Attack Position, except "Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing". You can only use this effect of "Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing" once per turn. Once per turn, during your opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster, using only "Yang Zing" monsters you control (this is a Quick Effect). Possession of a Synchro Monster on the field that used this card as a Synchro Material cannot switch.**

"And thanks to the Prana-"

"Yes. I know." Nova interrupted as Taotie absorbed the energy of the Prana.

**ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700**

"Go ahead. End your turn, so I can end you!" Kira taunted.

"The only one losing here is you!"

"How?"

"I activate Chi's greatest power! By taking one of my PSY-Frames from the grave or the banished zone, I can bring it back at the price of banishing it when it leaves the field again!" Nova explained as Chi opened a portal from the afterlife, forcing Beta in to bring Chi out.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Kira stated.

"And I still have his abilities! Remember, I can banish one monster you control up to 3 times! Chi! Psychic Influx!" Nova ordered as his monster proceeded to banish all 3 of Kira's monsters.

"But your- wait… your monster could negate the powers of my god!? How could I have not realized this!? And I was too concerned with Nine Pillars to realize what was going on! How could I have been so careless!?" Kira contemplated.

"Hold it! Chi should have gone back into your deck through Nine Pillars!" Kira noticed.

"Chi destroys itself if it doesn't go to the grave or gets banished when it leaves the field." Nova clarified.

"How dare you..." Kira began.

"Don't worry. Since your monsters were banished and not destroyed, they can't replace each other. Game Over, Massacre Soldier. Chi! Direct Attack! Psychic Shockwave Overload!" Nova commanded as his monster charged up a massive influx of lightning, before launching it at Kira.

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kira screamed as he was forced back in defeat.

**Kira LP: 1500 - 3000 = 0**

**Winner: Nova**

Nova clapped his hands as he approached his defeated opponent. "I must say, that was excellent duelling on your part. If I hadn't had that gift from Roget with me, then I would have lost." Nova stated as his monster disappeared.

"That was from Roget? Not Godwin!?" Kira asked as he tried to get up.

Nova offered his hand to Kira. "To be honest, Blackness has Godwin as one of his conscripted forces, and I am simply keeping the peace. Just because I'm the vice director of security does not mean that I follow the orders or Roget or Godwin. And Roget might start rebelling against Blackness once he gains control over this divided world." he said.

Kira took Nova's hand, and Nova helped him up. "So this is only one world in his grand scheme?" he asked.

"There is already chaos in the other four dimensions, one of which is disloyal to the creator, if the true Creator is correct."

"Dimensions? With that summoning method, I might have to believe that."

"Believe it. Divine is another factor that will be an obstacle to our conquest, seeing as how he's as much of a control freak as Roget."

"You got that right. All Divine does is restrict the necessary. I mean, I only bring out the Massacre Soldier to entertain the crowd with a storm of violence and brutality! But that was pointless, seeing as how there wasn't even an audience here to begin with!"

"There were two people. Jota! Merak!" Nova commanded as two armored figures arrived. One had light blue armor and was sitting on a machine, and the other had light green armor and was taller than his associate and Nova.

**(Jota and Merak: Azure Striker Gunvolt: Owner: Inti Creates)**

"Yes?" One of them asked.

"How was the duel?" Nova asked.

"Ehhh, pretty boring. Only ended in 5 turns." the blue armored figure stated.

"Interesting comeback. I wonder if Roget can bring out more of those for the two of use as well." the green armored figure stated.

"You'll get your chances. Hold on." Nova stated as he turned to Kira.

"So does that make us rivals or something?" he asked Kira.

"More like frenemies. If Divine or any of my other benefactors fall, I'll have to seek you out." Kira responded as he walked back to his D-Wheel and got on.

"Later! I'll make sure to prepare for your fusion cards the next time we meet as enemies!" Kira stated after he put on his helmet, before leaving the area on his D-Wheel.

Nova turned to Jota and Merak. "Jota. Did you find that scrap user, Shinji?" he asked Jota.

"Managed to get away from my servants. I thought he would bring those wasps like he did with security, but he went and gave me a scrapyard to fall in." Jota explained.

"I see. Merak?" Nova turned to Merak.

"Nothing but joes on my end." Merak responded.

"Troubling. I shall report to Godwin about these events." Nova stated, before activating a communication feature on his Duel Disk. This was modified to show a hologram of the person being contacted.

"Rex Godwin." Nova stated as the man in question appeared. The hologram consisted of a man with gray hair and a gray business suit.

"Ah. Nova. Has the riot been quelled?" the man asked.

"Yes, but the instigator got away."

"Keep searching for him, then."

"As you command. By the way, you know of Arcadia's Massacre Soldier?"

"The one disloyal to Divine? Did you actually duel him and survive?"

"I achieved victory with the help of a special card. One gifted to me by Roget. I was hoping we could discuss this in private."

Godwin arched an eyebrow. "Roget? Then we might have more leverage to help me gain control of security so he doesn't do anything rash."

"I think he'll do it either way. Let's discuss this in private rather than on the comms."

"Yes. That sounds better than having him try to deal with you and incur the wrath of Blackness. I'll see you at the executive tower." Godwin stated as he disconnected.

Nova turned to his associates. "Jota! Merak! Report back to Roget and tell him that I'm continuing the search. Then, head back and do it in my stead." he ordered.

"As you command." the two armored figures stated as they left the area. Nova would then head towards the executive tower, where the current ruler of New Domino City awaited him.

**And that's the first duel for you. An interesting new villain was added to the Arcadia cast, and if this were part of 5ds, I would expand on him quite a bit as a villain along with Divine. There will also be new cards for select archetypes such as PSY-Framelord Chi, and others to come for this powerful, new villain. I will also apply a 5th dimension, but not in traditional circumstances. You will have to wait to see what I mean.**

'**Kzzzt!'**

'**GX Protocol Unleashed'**

'**Accessing… Future Files'**

"**The choices have been made by the gods themselves! Descend to decide fate, Arcana Force XX, Judgement!" "My light cannot control me this time, for the Light of Destruction is not it's origin!"**

"**You think I'm going to let you win! You don't even know what I can do! Tear them into nothingness, Chimeratech Overdragon!"**

"**I won't let any of you harm these civilians anymore! Protect the people, my Elemental Heroes!"**

"**Jurrac, Evoltile, they're all my fellows! I've got Dino DNA, and I'll make sure to guard the people Academia left behind!"**

"**I sacrifice the Shaddoll pillar and the greatest pillar of Darkness! Awaken, El Shaddoll ********!"**

'**ONLY ONE IS NOT OF ORIGIN.' **

'**Protocol Deactivated'**

… **right. Well, if you want to guess what characters will be using these cards, leave a review. I have not said anything major as of date, but I will make sure to bring in as many characters as possible.**

**With that in mind, I hope you enjoyed this, and I will see you next time.**


End file.
